dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Young Kwang
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Young Kwang *'Nombre:' 김영광 / Kim Young Kwang *'Profesión:' Modelo y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' Wide S Company Dramas *The Secret Life of My Secretary (SBS, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *Lookout (MBC, 2017) *Sweet Stranger and Me (KBS2, 2016) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) *D-Day (jTBC, 2015) *Dr. Yi Ahn (Naver TV Cast y Youku, 2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *White Christmas (KBS2, 2011) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS2, 2009) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) Temas para Dramas * ''Star Candy tema para Gogh, The Starry Night (2016) Programas de TV *My Little Old Boy (SBS, 2019) Ep. 135 *Law of the Jungle Antarctica (SBS, 2018) *Boat Horn Clenched Fists (SBS, 2017) *Hello Kyushu (MBC Every1, 2016) *Law of the Jungle New Caledonia (SBS, 2016) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015) Ep. 44-45 *Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) Ep. 186-187 *We Got Married (MBC, 2014) Ep. 246-247, Invitado Especial *Real Mate (QTV, 2013) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2013) Ep. 355, Ep. 358 *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) Ep. 310 *Miracle Korea (JTBC, 2013) *Flowers (MBC, 2010) Ep. 17 Películas *50 First Dates (2021) *Mission Possible (2020) *On Your Wedding Day (2018) *Broker (2018) *Wonderful Life (2017) *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *Runway Cop (2012) Teatro *'2009:' Beautiful Sunday Anuncios *'2018:' BYC *'2014:' OFFROAD *'2013:' ANDEW *'2013:' HITEJINRO *'2012:' Anddu *'2010:' Lotte Card *'2009:' Jin Ramen *'2009:' Forte *'2008:' L’OREAL *'2008:' Anycall *'2007:' TBJ *'2007:' Hyundai Card *'2007:' LG Telecom *Levi’s Vídeos Musicales *Brown Eyed Soul - You (2013) *KARA - Runaway (2013) *Park Bom - Don't Cry (2011) *XXX - Night monorail(2009) junto a Lee Soo Hyuk *Shin Hye Sung & Lyn - It's You (2008) *Lee Seung Hwan - Yeah, not my heart / 내 맘이 안그래 (2007) *M.C The Max - Shout For Love (2007) Reconocimientos *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor (On Your Wedding Day) *'2018 39th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star (On Your Wedding Day) *'2015 1st KWEB FEST:' Mejor actor (Dr. Yi Ahn) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Pinocchio) *'2014 22nd Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Actor en una Película (Blood Boiling Youth) *'2009 2nd Style Icon Awards:' Icono de estilo, categoría Modelo *'2009 4th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Mejor Modelo de modas *'2008 Korea Fashion Photographers Association:' Mejor Nuevo Modelo Curiosidades * '''Educación:' **Jungseok Aviation Science High School **Hanyang University: Cine y Teatro *'Especialidades:' Artes marciales mixtas, natación, montar a caballo *'''Debut: '''2006 Seoul Singles Collection Ron custom F/W modelo. *El 12 de diciembre de 2013, Kim se alistó en silencio a su servicio militar obligatorio. Sin embargo sólo tenía que servir durante seis meses como soldado de servicio público, por la razón de que su padre había sido un veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam, así como una persona reconocida de mérito nacional. Kim fue dado de alta en junio de 2014 *El 4 de octubre de 2015, Kim Young Kwang sufrió un leve accidente automovilístico en la carretera mientras se encontraba manejando hacia el set de grabación de su drama D-Day. Un asociado de Kim Young Kwang le dijo a la prensa: “Sugerimos que él tomara un descanso pero él insistió que continuaría con la grabación. Él participó en la grabación del 5 de octubre con normalidad. Él recibirá tratamiento luego de la grabación. No ha sufrido lesiones severas”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Twitter Galería Kim Young Kwang.jpeg Kim Young Kwang2.jpg Kim Young Kwang3.jpg Kim Young Kwang4.jpg Kim Young Kwang5.jpg Kim Young Kwang6.jpg Kim Young Kwang7.jpg Kim Young Kwang8.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:Wide-S Company